Draco's Obsession
by AlexandraO
Summary: The Golden Trio thought it would do no harm to play 'Truth or Dare' at Diagon Alley's Samhain Festival, despite it supposedly being the main cause of death's at the festival each year. Written for Strictly Dramione's Very Dramione Halloween 2017.


_A/N: This story was created for Strictly Dramione's Very Dramione Halloween 2017 and the original is posted on A03._

 _Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work._

 ** _WARNINGS:_ _This is my first attempt at a dark fic. It includes: Rape/Non-con, Blood, Violence, Torture, and Obsession. If this is not your cup of tea, turn back now._**

* * *

Each year, a Samhain Festival took place in Diagon Alley. Despite the multiple deaths that occurred each year, the festival was never discontinued. Draco smirked at the thought. With his father still an influential figure in the Wizarding world, he had the Ministry of Magic in the palm of his hand. He was more than likely controlling the Minister of Magic by the Imperius Curse, but that was neither here or there. No one dared question him.

The Dark Lord had perished in the Battle of Hogwarts many years ago, but inner-circle Death Eaters such as himself and his father had taken it upon themselves to continue to rid the magical world of impurities.

In the public spotlight, the Malfoys had rebuilt their name claiming they had changed their prejudice viewpoints. Behind the scenes, they disposed of mudbloods and blood traitors. The Samhain Festival was prime for capturing them unawares and blaming it on the darkness of the celebrations.

He put on his Death Eater robes disguising them as plain, black robes and placed his mask inside the hidden pockets. Walking out to the balcony, the sun was just passing beneath the trees, darkness slowly encompassing everything in its path.

Apparating to an area outside of Diagon Alley, he moved slowly avoiding the main bustle of traffic. Slipping into an alley, he took cover under its darkness. He had one job tonight — to watch for the mudblood. His mudblood. His obsession with her started third year when she unraveled her rage on him, slapping him across the face. She continued to verbally spar and fight with him throughout the years, only feeding his obsession.

Shaking his head of the memories, he continued to scan the crowd from the shadows hoping to spot the one he was searching for. It was quite likely that she would skip the festival, knowing the bookworm she was. But as if the universe heard his plea, she walked by laughing and talking with the two cronies she called friends. He immediately left the alley, following her from a distance. The trio stopped at _'Truth or Dare'_ , outside of Twillfit and Tatting's and he saw the hesitation to stop and play in their body language. He understood the hesitation. It was the game so many others claimed was the cause of deaths during the festival.

The reality was that his mother was the disguised witch sitting behind the elevated table. The Trio sat down, unaware of the danger that they had just put themselves in. Draco cared nothing for the Weasel, nor the raven-haired Chosen One. They would simply be a casualty if they got in the way of him acquiring his mudblood. He rethought that. Most likely he would kill them for the thrill of it or to get his mudblood to comply.

Moving closer toward his mother, he caught brief tidbits of the conversation. His mother was convincing them to accept a dare which would transport them to an undisclosed location to carry it out. The portkey would then transport them back to the Alley, unharmed. This was a lie of course; it would transport them directly to the maze outside of Malfoy Manor. The chase was half the fun and he couldn't wait to hear his mudblood scream in terror.

The trio accepted the dare and accepted the peacock feather portkey. Before the portkey was activated, Draco apparated away and landed outside the manor. As he walked toward the maze, Blaise and Theo joined him ready to join in on the hunt. Their task was to taunt Potter and Weasley and leave the mudblood to him. Lifting the glamour on his robes, he placed his mask on his face. He loved seeing the terror on his victim's faces when the Death Eater mask was in place.

He heard a small whooshing sound and the Golden Trio landed ungracefully in front of the maze. He watched his mudblood look around curiously and as the brightest witch of her age, she was the first to notice the three Death Eaters standing there. Immediately drawing her wand, she nudged the other two alerting them of the impending danger.

"I can't believe that Granger finally has her nose out of a book," Blaise said, from beneath his mask. "Let's see if she can play with the big boys." Draco smirked, moving toward the Trio.

"Run!" she screamed. The Trio ran toward the maze just as he planned. Draco laughed sinisterly, Blaise and Theo joining in, enjoying the smell of fear. After a few moments of waiting, he decided he had given his mudblood enough head start and ran into the maze after her.

He caught up to her quickly and continued to let her sprint through the maze a few steps ahead of him. He could tell that she was looking for an exit, but that would never happen. The maze only had an entrance and it had sealed after Draco, Blaise and Theo all entered. Tired of chasing her, he cast a trip jinx and his mudblood fell, her chin scraping against the grass.

He walked over to her and bent down, checking on her. She seemed unscathed except for her bloodied chin and the fact that she was unconscious. Well, he couldn't have that. He immediately casted an 'Rennervate', wanting her to be fully aware of the situation she was in. She came to and immediately screamed in terror realizing that she was in the arms of a Death Eater.

She struggled in his arms, fighting to get away from him. He continued to let her fight, but picked her up and apparated them away. The apparition had disoriented her, but she started lashing out again once reappearing in his room. He threw her onto the bed, watching her squirm back toward the headboard.

Watching her was humorous. Did she really think that moving further away would stop him? His laugh bounded off the walls, echoing, giving the room an eerie feeling. He could smell the fear coming off of her in droves, sweat dripping off her brow.

"Incarcerous," he said, pointing his wand in her direction. Thin cords shot out of his wand, binding her limbs to the bed—her arms attached to the headboard above her head, and her legs spread eagle. She continued to struggle against the bindings, the ropes cutting into her skin and small whimpers leaving her lips. He smiled at the sight—the night was going exactly as planned.

He removed his mask and his Death Eater robes leaving him in nothing but a white shirt and black slacks. The mask of disbelief that crossed her features when he revealed himself was priceless. She probably had thought him incapable of committing such a crime. How naiive his mudblood was —that would have to change.

His mudblood started shouting and pulling frantically at her bindings. He watched in awe as more blood poured from her wrists, snaking its way down her arms and onto her face. She was a beautiful masterpiece.

He vanished her clothes to the corner of the room with a quick flick of his wrist. He was immediately mesmerized by her body. Ignoring the potentially life-threatening wounds gracing her wrists and ankles, he was fascinated with the seemingly soft roundness of her creamy, mouth-watering breasts.

He sauntered over to the bed and lied next to her looking into her terror filled eyes. Her screams had left her breathless, her chest rising deeply. As she attempted to catch her breath, he smeared the blood into her skin, allowing it to dry. As if her blood was an aphrodisiac, he felt his erection grow, hard against her. She screamed once more and he felt himself grow impatient by her constant mewling.

Draco took out his wand and waved it threateningly at his mudblood. He drew blood from her chest and continued to cut up her body until her screaming subsided. Ah, his mudblood was a smart one. She was already learning so quickly. As a reward, he lowered his mouth to her chest and slowly licked up the blood savoring the taste—his tongue darting out occasionally to taste her pert nipples. Healing the marks on her chest so she wouldn't bleed out, he planted soft kisses across her silky shoulder, simultaneously forcing his fingers into her sex.

Despite his attempt to get her juices flowing so their coupling would be less painful, his mudblood was ungrateful. She fought against him, her body rigid against his ministrations. He was confused because he was told by other Death Eaters how to pleasure a woman. He continued hoping she would enjoy the pleasure he was trying to give her.

"Stop. Please stop," she sobbed, begging him. His breathing ragged and shuddering with desire, he stopped. The surprise and relief on her face was evident. He sneered at his mudblood, unhappy with how unwilling and unresponsive she had been. He would have to quickly come up with another plan to get his mudblood's affections. Maybe he needed some advice from his father. Yes, Father would know what to do. Smirking with another plan in place, he turned back to his mudblood.

He took out his wand and took away her restraints, healing her wounds. Walking over to the armoire, he pulled out a dressing gown and threw it to her.

"You will not be able to leave this room. You will shower each day and put on this gown, nothing underneath. I will bring you two meals each day, and you will eat them or you will be force fed. Do you understand?" he said, forcefully.

She nodded meekly and walked toward the bathroom. Before she could enter, he pulled her close, breathing in her scent. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead. He pushed her toward the bathroom and began cleaning up the sheets on his bed.

Slowly, but surely he would get his mudblood to love him back. He would have his mudblood, and there was nothing that would stop him.


End file.
